In the recent technologies, they usually reconstruct a three-dimensional (3D) scene model through a plurality of images and the corresponding depth information by a computer system. In order to register the reconstructed 3D scene model, it usually uses 3D shapes or 2D characteristics of the images and the depth information to perform the registration. However, when the 3D shapes are used to register the reconstructed 3D scene model, it suffers no shape variation on the reconstructed 3D scene model (for example, a plane). Or, when the 2D characteristics are used to register the reconstructed 3D scene model, the limitations of no characteristics or no repeating characteristics on the reconstructed 3D scene model often influence the result of the reconstructed 3D scene model.
In addition, when the field of a scene is larger than the field of view of the sensor, the scene needs to be scanned in batches to reconstruct the whole 3D scene model of the scene. The obtained depth data of the scene scanned in batches sometimes suffers the problem that there are no characteristics in the depth data, thereby failing to merge each depth data. This will influence the subsequent works of reconstructing the 3D scene model. Therefore, in recent technologies, there still exists the issue that the characteristic factors will influence the reconstruction of the 3D scene model.